Final straw
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: Jack had finally pushed Ianto too far. A one shot Rated M for mention of raped


'The original film soundtrack of Fame?'

'Mine' said Jack

'Good'

'Hey!' Jack was indignant, 'it's a classic. It redefined the musical film genre when it was released in 1980!'

'Whatever.' Ianto shrugged and tossed the offending CD into the box which held Jack's possessions.

Jack picked up a small photo frame which held a snapshot of he and Ianto, gazing into each other's eyes, foreheads touching. He stroked it gently with his fingers, 'can I...can I take this?' he asked hesitantly.

Ianto glanced over, 'take 'em all' he said abruptly, 'I don't want any of them.'

Sadly Jack placed the small frame in the box, 'Yan,' he said softly, 'please, can't we talk about this. I don't...want us to end like this. Please.' For the first time since Jack had arrived at the flat, Ianto turned and looked him in the face, the pain and betrayal in the young man's face almost stopped Jack's heart. It suddenly dawned on Jack that he had finally pushed Ianto too far, so far that the love and trust that he had taken so much for granted was irrevocably broken and that, for once, it was not in his power to fix it. Ianto shook his head silently and returned to his task of packing Jack up and out of his life. Jack took a step forward and risked a gentle touch on the back of Ianto's neck, trying to ignore the imperceptible flinch that his touch caused. 'Tell me how to fix this,' pleaded Jack softly, 'I'll do anything.'

Ianto straightened although he still would not turn and face Jack, 'anything, eh?'

'Yes'

'Will you go back and let Gwen Cooper die?' asked Ianto, harshly, 'will you not barter me to space traders when, through her own carelessness, Gwen contracts a fatal off world virus because the words 'do not touch the dead alien because they release toxic gases which are deadly to humans' hold no meaning to her?'

'It's not my fault the Wenrad merchants took a fancy to you!' Jack ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 'We talked the whole thing through and you agreed to their terms; a day and a night with you in return for the serum we needed to save our friend's life.'

'Your friend, Jack,' snapped Ianto, 'Gwen Cooper was never a friend of mine!'

'Yan!' there was no debating that the shock in Jack's voice was 100% genuine. Ianto could not hold back a wry grimace, had Jack really believed that he and Gwen were anything other than rivals for his attention?

'For fucks sake, Jack,' the volume and the raw pain in Ianto's voice forced Jack back a few paces, 'Cooper hated me! She loathed me and the feeling was entirely mutual! If our situations had been reversed she would have stood back and watched me die without a second thought. She would have been in your bed with your cock inside her before my body was even cold.' Jack was shaking his head but there was an unfamiliar look of uncertainty on his face, Ianto snorted, 'You told her, before she lost consciousness what the price of her survival was gone to be, she didn't once try to talk us out of our plan, even then she was hoping that somehow I would be so traumatised you wouldn't want me anymore. You sold me to save her Jack and it was a price you had no problem with paying.'

'No' Jack shook his head with emphasis

Ianto gave a bitter laugh, 'There was nothing you would not sacrifice to save that woman, Jack; not even me, not even us.'

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, 'so why did you do it then?'

'BECAUSE YOU ASKED ME TO, JACK,' screamed Ianto, then getting control of himself he continued in a lower and calmer tone, 'I did it because you asked me to, because up to that point there was literally nothing I would not do if you asked it of me. Because you asked me to, I let three Wenrad take me into their ship, tie me down and take turns in raping me, not always one at a time.' he gave a small sob, 'and I trusted you, I trusted you to love me and put me back together again when it was over, I trusted you to make the nightmares go away, I trusted that you loved me enough for all of that. I didn't expect...I didn't expect...'

Jack felt a surge of confidence, at least Ianto was talking to him - that was an improvement on the cold silences and monosyllabic comments he had been treated to thus far. He could fix this, he knew he could. He moved into Ianto's space and stroked the young man's cheek, scooping his tears onto his finger and sucking it. 'What, sweetheart,' he crooned, 'what didn't you expect?'

Ianto stepped out of Jack's embrace and thrust a DVD jewel case against his chest. Frowning Jack turned the plastic case over in his hands. He read the message written on the disc in Gwen Cooper's unmistakable hand, "CCTV Wenrad ship. Ianto Jones" He knew what it would show and he paled even as a surge of fury at Gwen's behaviour in giving it to his lover, swept though him.

Ianto thrust the box with Jack's possessions in it into his arms and shoved him hard towards he door. 'What I didn't expect , Sir, was that for the entire time I was chained and blindfold and being raped and abused by those bastards, you would be seated comfortably in the corner of my cell on the Wenrad ship, with your cock in your hand, watching.'


End file.
